Death Bites!
'Death Bites!' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 14. Originally aired December 9, 2009. -- This is the Original Episode -- Ass Phyxiated Way to Die #'451' On April 6, 2005, in Omaha, NE. A travelling salesman with a fetish for fat women meets an extremely overweight woman, seduces her and manages to get her to have sex with him. She passes out on top of the man after climaxing and suffocates him. Alt names - Plumper Humper Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Work Of Fart Way to Die #'103' On March 3, 2005, in Boston, MA. To prepare for a fraternity farting contest, a college student hires a flatulence trainer known for his unconventional methods. The trainer applies a lit blow torch to the student's buttocks and is killed when the student's gases set him on fire. Crash-endo Way to Die #'76' On September 9, 1996, in New York City, NY. A talented but clumsy violinist who worships her hands rolls on top of her ankle and falls down a flight of stairs. Refusing to break the fall with her hands, she slams her head against the wall when she reaches the bottom and dies of a skull fracture. Vermin-ated Way to Die #'505' On August 4, 2003, in Macon, GA. A convicted robber on the run hides in a drainage pipe and gets stuck. Later that night, rats appear and start eating him alive, eventually eating into his brain. Alt names - Mort's Bad Day Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". French Fried Way to Die #'105' On December 23, 1988, in Milwaukee, WI. A French maid performs for a dying elderly millionaire in bed who is hooked up to a respirator to bring oxygen into his body. The maid plugs Christmas lights in and wraps them around herself, which causes the house's circuits to overload and the power to go out. The respirator stops operating, and the man dies from lack of oxygen. Bomb-Bino Way to Die #'803' On June 27, 1994, in Palermo, Italy. An Italian man who made the mistake of borrowing money from the Mafia without being able to pay them back is forced to dig his own grave as two mobsters, ignoring his pleas, have a picnic nearby. While digging, the man unearths a World War II fragmentation grenade, which he throws at the mobsters' picnic area, not knowing what it is. The grenade explodes in the mobsters' faces, killing them instantly, but the man is spared because the mound of dirt he created from digging acted as a barrier. Die-Agra Way to Die #'186' On November 4, 2001, in Darien, CT. A woman in a failing marriage secretly grinds up three Viagra pills and puts them into her husband's beer in an attempt to "jump start" his sex drive. The man then gets a call from his mistress and takes three more Viagra pills before going to her house. The mistress later drops another three pills into his beer. During sex with his mistress, too much blood rushes to his penis because of the 900 mg overdose of Viagra, depriving his brain of blood and eventually killing him. Alt names - Too Much Medication Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing